Brothers
by Englandrules83
Summary: OK Harry is Percy's brother. I don't tell you people anything about this story's content because you have to read this story if you want to know what happen in this story from beginning to the end. Please write a review. OK enjoy the reading.
1. Harry meets his brother and goes to Camp

Harry James Potter – Jackson Percy Jackson's brother

Harry's Heritage and Magical testing's results

Parchment one

_**Magical Results**_

_**Type of Magic: Percentage Affinity **_

_**100% = high affinity, comes easily 0% = low affinity, very difficult if not impossible**_

_**Transfiguration: 75% average affinity, possible to go great lengths, but will take a tremendous amount of work.**_

_**Charms: 90% high affinity, will comes easily, but still requires some effort.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 80% above average, some parts (mainly shields) come easily but with work the discipline is possible to master.**_

_**Herbology: 65% just below average affinity, works well with non-magical plants, has difficulty with magical plants.**_

_**Potions: 40% below average affinity, will never work well in this discipline, but has a slight aptitude in healing potions.**_

_**History: 50% below average affinity, will remember important facts, but won't have a passion for the subject.**_

_**Astronomy: 70% average affinity, learns constellations well, appreciates gazing at the stars, doesn't understand the magic in it.**_

_**Divination: 10% very low affinity, no talent, but can appreciate those with the Sight.**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: 75% average affinity, works well with animals, just lacks the passion to master the subject.**_

_**Ancient Runes: 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Arithmancy: 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Healing: 95% high affinity, doesn't like to see people hurt.**_

_**Other Magics:**_

_**Parseltoungue - language of the snakes 80%, everything except Parselmagic.**_

_**Metamorphagus - ability to change appearance 50%, eye color, hair length.**_

_**Animagus - ability to change into an animal 100%, can easily change.**_

_**Air Element - use of air wandlessly 10%, natural flyer.**_

_**----- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --------- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ------------**_

Parchment two

_**Harry James Potter Heritage Results**_

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 31-07- 1980**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Mother: Sally Jackson, Lily Potter ne Evans**_

_**Father: BLURRRRRR, James Potter**_

Harry: Dad is this true?

Harry: Am I demigod after all?

James: Yes son this is true and we are just your adopted parents?

James: I can't answer to your second question but I now who can.

Harry: Who?

James: He will be coming here soon with Blackjack and Blackjack is black Pegasus.

Suddenly they heard a knocking sound from the door.

James: He is here, James said and went to the door and opened it and Percy went in.

James: Hi come in.

Percy: Thanks James. Where should I put Blackjack James?

James did one spell and the door became wider and Blackjack walked in.

Blackjack: Neigh

Percy: I know that you are hungry but I don't have anything with me.

Percy: Can you bring some sugar cubes from kitchen Blackjack is hungry?

James: Sure I can.

Harry just stared at Percy and Percy finally looked at Harry and he looked at Harry a long time when he finally said in English.

Percy: Hi you must be James's son I am Percy Jackson.

James came from the kitchen at that and he noticed that Percy had finally noticed his son.

James: Looks like you have finally met my son Harry.

Percy: Yes I just noticed him but he don't speak at all why?

James: Harry is a bit shy.

Harry just stared at Percy in wonder and thought how can this boy look exactly like me he has even green eyes and black hair too but one difference is in that boy and it is that he don't wear glasses like me.

Percy turned to Blackjack and gave him the sugar cubes and he took them and then Percy turned back and looked at Harry again and finally Harry talked.

Harry: Dad I heard that I am not shy I was just thinking.

Percy: Finally you talked.

Harry: Hi I am Harry

Percy: I am Percy

Harry: Nice to meet you Percy. You must be the person who can answer to my questions.

Percy: Nice to meet you Harry and yes I am.

**Percy Iris messages to Chiron**

Percy: Chiron I found him. What should I do now?

Chiron: Explain to him everything Percy.

Percy: OK bye now

Chiron: Bye Percy

**End of Iris message**

Percy was wearing his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt but he had a plastic bag with him too. His trident was in his hand.

Percy: First of all you might wonder what I am. I can prove that thing to you Harry. Where is your bathroom?

Harry: I show the way there.

When they finally arrived to bathroom Percy went directly behind the shower and turned the shower on and then he tested Harry. When the test was over and Percy had turn the shower off he noticed that Harry was completely dry just like him and he thought one sign is very certain.

Percy: You passed the first test Harry.

Harry: What is this I have also other powers and my magical powers I don't understand?

Percy: Yes you have powers just like me. Do you have ADHD Harry? Do you have dyslexia?

Harry: Yes both of them. Why you asked those questions?

Percy: Second sign is certain.

Harry: What are you talking about Percy?

Percy ignored Harry's question and ask two questions instead.

Percy: Do you understand Ancient Greek? Can you read English language at all?

Harry: Yes I do understand Ancient Greek and it is difficult for me to read English language at all because of my dyslexia.

Percy: Now when you have passed all the tests I should tell you one thing but promise to me and you won't tell this thing to your friends in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry because this have to be a secret. You really are demigod. Is there something else you would like to ask me Harry? By the way you can have this T-shirt which is in this plastic bag. Open it and please put it on and I want to see if it fits to you.

Harry put the T-shirt on him and Percy smiled when he saw that the shirt fit to Harry perfectly and he was satisfied.

Harry: I knew that somehow. Percy look at this parchment

Parchment two

_**Harry James Potter Heritage Results**_

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 31-07- 1980**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Mother: Sally Jackson, Lily Potter ne Evans**_

_**Father: BLURRRRRR, James Potter**_

Percy looked at the parchment very long time and stopped when he saw his mother's name and thought this can't be true I have a brother.

Harry: Percy what's wrong?

Percy: Nothing but you should know by now what I am. Can you please keep these things to yourself because I don't want that you tell your friends that you are a demigod and I am your brother half-brother actually but still a brother?

Harry: Yes I can

Harry: Can I guess?

Percy: Sure

Harry: Son of Poseidon.

Percy: Wow great guess and yes I am son of Poseidon and you are my half-brother. Can I call you just my brother or should I call you Harry?

Harry: What!

Percy: You don't believe me then look more closely at your parchment and by the way my mother's name is Sally.

Harry looked again his parchment and it says really clearly that his biological mother is Sally Jackson.

Harry: Can I keep my first name or should I change it when I go to the Camp Half-Blood Percy?

Percy: You can keep your first name but when you are in the Camp this summer I prefer that you use your second last name which is same as mine and when you come back to Hogwarts on September the first you can use again your primary last name which is Potter. So when you are on Camp you are Harry James Jackson not Potter is that clear for you now Harry?

Harry: Yes that is clear. Can I come there with my broom because I don't want to use that stupid muggle airplane?

Percy: If you want Harry. Chiron said that I should tell you everything so I am going to tell you everything before I leave and return to back to Camp Half-Blood.

Harry: Who is Chiron?

Percy: A centaur.

Harry: Interesting and I know one centaur too and his name is Firenze.

Percy told to Harry everything and after this Harry asked from Percy next question

Harry: Percy what if the others don't accept me because of my wizard background what should I do?

Percy: Harry don't worry they will accept you although they might stare you long time like you stared me before we get know each other. I am sure that even dad will accept you and that is the reason why your biological father's name is blurred in your parchment because he is god and he cannot be on land because then he turns to mortal and he don't want that.

Harry: So who my biological dad is?

Percy: I can't tell you that you will find that out in the summer and I guess I have told to you a lot already.

Harry: Now I answer that brother question of yours. You can call me just Harry. Is that OK with you Percy?

Percy: OK

Harry and Percy went downstairs where they found Harry's parents and Blackjack

Lily: Hi Percy.

Percy: Hi Lily

Lily: You have great Pegasus.

Percy: Thanks for the compliment Lily.

Lily: You are welcome Percy.

Percy: Harry remember it what I said to you and I wait for you in summer when your school ends and when you come to Camp in the next day and remember to come to Camp Half-Blood then I am sure that others will accept you.

Harry: I will remember that Percy. And I can keep a secret and I will not tell anything about this from my friends in Hogwarts and I promise that to you Percy.

Percy: Good

Percy started to leave Blackjack followed him and James did the spell again and the door went wider and Blackjack and Percy went out from the door and outside Percy climbed to Blackjack's back his trident still in his other hand and when he finally arrived to Camp Half-Blood he went to his cabin and put his trident leaning to the wall and then he brought Blackjack to stable and took care of it and after that he let Blackjack to rest and he went outside where he met Chiron.

Chiron: Hi Percy. How did he take it?

Percy: Hi Chiron. He take it very well and he even said to me that he had somehow already knew it that he is a demigod.

Chiron: Interesting. Very interesting

Chiron: So is he coming here in this summer?

Percy: Yes and by the way he is not going on an airplane. He goes here with his broom.

Chiron: Broom?

Percy: Yes I don't know how to tell you this but he is also a wizard. And I already know who his godparent is and it is not Hecate.

Chiron: Now I understand and he is very welcome here and if I understood right when fall comes he returns to his school Hogwarts.

Percy: You understood right. Should I lead him here the next day from that day when his summer vacation starts Chiron?

Chiron: Of course.

Percy: OK I do that I promise.

Chiron: Great and take Blackjack with you then.

Percy: I will take Blackjack with me then.

Meanwhile in London

Ron had come for a visit Harry

Ron: Harry why you are so quiet?

Harry: It is none of your problem. I can tell you this much and the thing is that I have secret which I cannot reveal.

Ron: You can tell me what's going on.

Harry: No I can't and I don't will because I promised to someone not to tell my secret.

Ron: You mean that guy with the black Pegasus.

Harry: That's the one.

Ron: And he is your friend too.

Harry: Yes he is kind of my friend too.

Ron: Ginny is worried about you.

Harry: Why? I am fine.

Ron: I guess that she is in love with you.

Harry: I love her too

Ron: Great I'll tell her that

Harry: What about you and Hermione?

Ron: What about us?

Harry: Do you love her?

Ron: Of course

Harry: Why you then always argued and fight?

Ron: I don't know.

Ron: I better get going because our food is ready, Ron said and went to the fireplace and took the floopowder with him and shout Burrow.

Next Harry tried Iris Message

**Iris Message**

**Harry: Percy it was really close that I didn't reveal my secret.**

**Percy: Well But you succeeded it didn't you?**

**Harry: Yes**

**Percy: I am glad that you took contact me because I have something to tell you.**

**Harry: What it is?**

**Percy: I am going to lead you here the next day from that day when your schools summer vacation begins.**

**Harry: That's great to hear from you Percy. By the way is Chiron nice centaur?**

**Percy: Really nice.**

**Harry: That's great to hear from you Percy. Can we go to swimming when I go there then Percy?**

**Percy: Sure. I have one test left which I have to test you when you come here.**

**Harry: Can you please tell me what it is already?**

**Percy: Well Ok. It's two part test. First part is that how long can you hold your breath and the second part is that can you breathe under the surface.**

**Harry: Sounds interesting.**

**Percy: Really?**

**Harry: Yes really.**

**Percy: Others are probably wondering with whom I talking to.**

**Harry: You haven't told them, have you?**

**Percy: No**

**Harry: Great job Percy**

**Percy: You think so?**

**Harry: Yes**

**Percy: You can see my cabin when you are here because I am almost sure that you end up here.**

**Harry: That's great to hear from you Percy. Mum is calling me to kitchen to eat Percy.**

**Percy: OK and say Lily that I said best wishes.**

**Harry: I will. Can we talk tomorrow again Percy?**

**Percy: Sure we can and I guess you should go to eat before the food gets cold. Let's talk tomorrow more Harry.**

**Harry: OK let's talk tomorrow more Percy, bye now.**

**Percy: Bye Harry**

**End of Iris Message**

Harry went to downstairs and to the kitchen.

Harry: Best wishes from Percy to mum.

Lily: Thanks sweetheart.

Harry: You are welcome mum

James: Son are you happy now when you finally know that thing?

Harry: What thing? That thing that I am a demigod. Do you want an honest answer dad?

James: Yes

Harry: Yes dad I am happy because I finally have a brother which I never had.

James: I knew already beforehand that he is your brother son.

Harry: How did you know that?

James: Dumbledore told me.

Harry: What! Why he hasn't told me that too and I had to hear that from my brother?

James: We thought that it would be best for you that Percy himself comes here to tell you that and I am so sorry that I haven't told you that before son.

Harry: OK I accept your apology dad and for now on you must tell me everything what was going on is that OK with you dad?

James: OK

Harry started to eat with anger. All the time when he was eating he thought about his brother Percy. After that when he had eaten he went back to his room and suddenly he heard Percy's voice because he had taken contact to him.

Ancient Greek section

**Percy: What's wrong Harry?**

**Harry: I am so angry**

**Percy: Why?**

**Harry: Because my father never told me about you and he just told me that Dumbledore told him about you and I never knew about you.**

**Percy: Calm down bro I understand this very well and by the way Harry I am not blaming about that because I just found you Harry my brother. You don't have to be angry anymore because if you are angry that makes me really sad please cheer up already.**

**Harry: I didn't know that you can cheer people so easily thanks Percy.**

**Percy: You are welcome my bro. Was food good Harry?**

**Harry: Yes it was good. By the way Percy how do I know who my biological father is?**

**Percy: You will find that out in your second day here.**

**Ancient Greek section ends**

Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts went pretty fast forward and finally came the day when school ended and summer vacation began and the night before going to Camp Half-Blood went really good and fortunally Harry's had packed just enough clothes to be there and he put all his clothes to the plastic bag and take his Firebolt broom and before when he went outside from the door he said to his parents that will going back to United Kingdom much more earlier when his school is going to start again and his sixth year begins. So he will be going back to United Kingdom on 28th of August.

James and Lily in one voice: Spend fun summer on Camp Half-Blood our child and we will miss you during the summer.

Harry: I will come back I just told you that. Thanks and I will spend fun summer in Camp Half-Blood.

Harry went outside and there was waiting for his brother Percy.

**Percy in Ancient Greek: Ready to leave bro.**

**Harry in Ancient Greek: Yes**

**Percy: Let's go**

**Harry: Yeah**

Harry had took Parchment one and two with him in the plastic bag and also his night clothes and toothbrush, toothpaste and a mug even though he thought that he didn't believe that he shouldn't need his toothbrush, toothpaste or a mug at all. They finally arrived to Camp Half-Blood and went through the barrier and both Harry and Percy landed to the ground and Percy brought Blackjack to the stable and took care of it and then he returned to his brother.

Harry had risen from his broom and now he hold his broom on his right hand and his plastic bag on his left hand and he looked curiously around him.

Harry's thought "Weird place this is".

Percy: So bro do you like this Camp or not?

Harry: This is weird place.

Percy: Weird?

Harry: Yes weird but somehow this is so peaceful right now and if you want an honest answer I like this Camp.

Percy: Great to hear that from you.

Chiron came to them

Chiron: Hi you must be the boy which Percy had talked about a lot. My name is Chiron.

Harry: Nice to meet you I am Harry.

Chiron: Am I wrong but did I heard a British accent?

Harry: You are not wrong I am British.

Percy: Harry let's go.

Harry: To where?

Percy: To my cabin.

Harry: But I just got here.

Chiron: You two know each other?

Percy: Oops I forgot to mention one thing to you Chiron. Harry show him your parchment.

Harry: Ok, Harry said and took the Parchment two from his plastic bag and showed it to the Chiron.

_**Harry James Potter Heritage Results**_

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 31-07- 1980**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Mother: Sally Jackson, Lily Potter ne Evans**_

_**Father: BLURRRRRR, James Potter**_

Chiron: Wait a minute your biological mother is Sally Jackson. Is this parchment true Harry?

Harry: Yes this parchment is true but when I am here my name is Harry James Jackson not Potter. Is this clear now for you Chiron?

Chiron: Yes this is clear now. Percy told me that you are also a wizard is that true too?

Harry: Yes it is true too, Harry said and took parchment one from his plastic bag and put parchment two back to his plastic bag.

Harry: Look at this parchment Chiron.

Parchment one

_**Magical Results**_

_**Type of Magic: Percentage Affinity **_

_**100% = high affinity, comes easily 0% = low affinity, very difficult if not impossible**_

_**Transfiguration: 75% average affinity, possible to go great lengths, but will take a tremendous amount of work.**_

_**Charms: 90% high affinity, will comes easily, but still requires some effort.**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: 80% above average, some parts (mainly shields) come easily but with work the discipline is possible to master.**_

_**Herbology: 65% just below average affinity, works well with non-magical plants, has difficulty with magical plants.**_

_**Potions: 40% below average affinity, will never work well in this discipline, but has a slight aptitude in healing potions.**_

_**History: 50% below average affinity, will remember important facts, but won't have a passion for the subject.**_

_**Astronomy: 70% average affinity, learns constellations well, appreciates gazing at the stars, doesn't understand the magic in it.**_

_**Divination: 10% very low affinity, no talent, but can appreciate those with the Sight.**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: 75% average affinity, works well with animals, just lacks the passion to master the subject.**_

_**Ancient Runes: 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Arithmancy: 100% highest affinity, will do amazing things.**_

_**Healing: 95% high affinity, doesn't like to see people hurt.**_

_**Other Magics:**_

_**Parseltongue - language of the snakes 80%, everything except Parselmagic.**_

_**Metamorphagus - ability to change appearance 50%, eye color, hair length.**_

_**Animagus - ability to change into an animal 100%, can easily change.**_

_**Air Element - use of air wandlessly 10%, natural flyer.**_

_**----- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr --------- Blurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ------------**_

Chiron: Wow parseltongue can you still do it?

Harry: Not much though.

Harry put this parchment one also back to his plastic bag.

Percy: Chiron he is my brother half brother actually but he is my brother.

Chiron: In that case you can sleep in with Percy's cabin.

Harry: Thanks.

Chiron: You are welcome Harry.

The night went really well and when it was dinner time Harry followed the others and throw some food the fire to worship the gods and just that a holographic trident appeared to above of Harry's head and Percy was so happy.

Percy: I knew it Poseidon is your father too Harry.

Harry: And now you tell it to me.

Percy: I am so happy Harry we have same father. Please don't get angry and make me sad.

Harry: OK you cheer me up again.

Harry: Can I meet my biological father Percy.

Percy: Sure I just go to the water and swim and ask him to go to the surface, Percy said and took his Trident and went to the water and dived so far when he finally was his father's palace and then he went in and asked from him that if he could come to surface to meet Harry and surprisingly he agreeded and joined his other son Perseus and it didn't last long when they both were on the surface.

Percy: This is your biological father.

Poseidon: Nice to see you my son Harry.

Harry: Nice to see you too dad.

Poseidon: OK Perseus I go now to back of the sea and if you have something to tell me just come and get me. Bye now my sons

Perseus: I will dad but when I come I take Harry with me but first I have to teach him how to hold his breath under the surface and can he breathe under the surface and after that we will come.

Poseidon: Sounds great I go now, Poseidon said and disappeared.

Percy and Harry in one voice: Bye now dad

Percy: Well Harry now you know my full name. Are you surprised?

Harry: Not really and I thought that Percy might be short for Perseus.

Percy: I am happy that you are not angry.

Harry: Do you want to see something really cool Percy? I have to cast first before I get it? Here comes Gryffindor sword. Accio Godric Gryffindor sword. And it didn't last long when Harry holded Gryffindor sword in his hand.

Percy: Wow you should take that to the capture the flag Harry.

Harry: That was the thing what I had in my mind too. Harry had put his firebolt next to Percy's trident.

Percy: Harry do you want that dad would make to you your own trident or not?

Harry: Yes definitely

Percy: OK I'll tell him.

Harry: Why you haven't introduced me to the others Percy?

Percy: Do you really want that Harry?

Harry: You kind of promised me that don't you remember brother.

Percy: Yes I do remember that. Ok let's go out from our cabin.

They left from Poseidon's cabin and Percy noticed Annabeth and Grover and shouted to them to come over.

Percy: Annabeth and Grover would you please come here.

Percy: Harry put your wand down please and besides you are not allowed to use magic when you are not in your school don't you remember that.

Harry: Oops I hope that Dumbledore and ministry of magic didn't recognize it.

Percy: I hope that too.

Harry: You forgot one thing Percy before when my summer vacation began Dumbledore gave me permission to use magic because he knew that I will be coming here and ministry of magic agreeded with him so I can use magic so much that I want and I don't have to fear ending up to Azkaban.

Percy: In that case forget what I just said brother.

Harry: That's OK the thing you said is true by the way but I got permission.

Annabeth: What now seaweed brain.

Percy: Don't call me that when my brother is present.

Annabeth: Sorry. What do you mean your brother?

Percy: Harry this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena.

Harry: Nice to meet you Annabeth.

Annabeth: Wow you are British

Harry: Yes I am. Is that a problem with you?

Annabeth: No

Percy: Please Harry put you wand down now.

Harry: Well Ok.

Percy: You changed your clothes.

Harry: Yes I like my school uniform so much and Dumbledore said that I can use my school uniform here.

Percy: Ok.

Annabeth: Harry can you fly?

Harry: Yes brilliantly

Annabeth: Can you please show me?

Harry: Well Ok.

Harry went to the Poseidon's cabin and took his broom Firebolt and went out

Harry: Ok now I am ready.

Annabeth: So can you please show me now?

Harry: Well Ok but not for long.

Harry pushed the ground hard and started to fly. He flew sometime on the sky and he dived just like in the Quidditch match and soon he was on the ground again and he rose from his broom and brought his broom back to Poseidon's cabin right next to Percy's Trident.

Percy: He is not an ordinary demigod.

Annabeth: Now I understand. So this is your school uniform, isn't it?

Harry: Yes it is.

Annabeth: So what are you if you are not an ordinary demigod?

Harry: I am also a wizard and this is really true.

Annabeth: Now I understand this very well.

Harry: Percy when that game start I have to take my sword with me?

Percy: Probably soon I wait it already and by the way my test is about to begin after the game are you ready then.

Harry: I am ready then I can't wait it. It would be fun that test of yours when you told me that test before hand in my home in Great Britain.

Annabeth: You have your own sword Harry?

Harry: Yes I have my own sword and it is so beautiful than yours are, isn't it Percy?

Percy: Yes it really is beautiful.

Grover: Hi Harry.

Harry: Hi Grover.

Grover: So you are Percy's brother, aren't you?

Harry: Yes I am his brother.

Grover: Nice to meet you Harry.

Harry: Nice to meet you too Grover.

Harry: What are you exactly?

Grover: I thought you would wonder it. I am a satyr.

Harry: A what?

Grover: Satyr. Half goat half human.

Harry: Oh now I understand.

Grover: So what kind of school do you go to Harry?

Harry: Percy do I have to tell him that.

Percy: Just answer the question Harry.

Harry: Well OK. My schools name is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it is located in United Kingdom where I actually live.

Grover: Now I understand that you are also a wizard

Grover: Why you don't have contacts Harry?

Harry: Actually I don't own contacts and I am not sure if I want to get them. By the way I have to wear my glasses because I don't see anything without them.

Grover, Annabeth and Percy in one voice: Now we understand that very well.

Harry: Good

Chiron came to them

Chiron: Hi Percy, Harry, Annabeth and Grover

Percy, Harry, Annabeth and Grover in one voice: Hi Chiron

Percy: Chiron when capture the flag begins because I and Harry are waiting for it already?

Chiron: Very soon.

Harry: Yes I go and get my sword. By the way Chiron can I use magic in that game because Dumbledore gave me permission to use magic here?

Chiron: In that case you can use magic also but this concerns only you Harry. So you have your own sword.

Harry: Yes I have my own sword. My sword belonged before the founder of Gryffindor house in Hogwarts to Godric Gryffindor. By the way Chiron I know one centaur also and his name is Firenze.

Chiron surprised from this news: You know him?

Harry: Yes. Do you want that I say him Best wishes from you?

Chiron: Yes

Harry: Great I will.

Percy: Harry do you miss your friends in England?

Harry: A little bit

Percy: In that case you get permission from me to Iris message them

Harry: Thanks Bro.

Percy: You are welcome

Harry Iris message Ron

**Iris Message**

**Harry: Hi Ron**

**Ron: Hi Harry. Where are you?**

**Harry: I can't tell you that Ron because you wouldn't understand me if I tell you it.**

**Ron: Try me. By the way when you come from there to here?**

**Harry: On 28****th**** August.**

**Ron: Great to hear that from you. Why you can't tell me where you are?**

**Harry: Because I am not in England or Great Britain at all.**

**Ron: So you are in whole different country, am I right?**

**Harry: Yes you are completely right Ron.**

**Harry: How are Ginny Ron?**

**Ron: She misses you a lot and all she can talk about is you and it is a bit annoying really? She really loves you Harry.**

**Harry: And I love her a lot but I had to come here. Say to Ginny that I said Best Wishes Ron.**

**Ron: I will. Will I see on September 1****st**** on Kings Cross station platform 9 ¾ when our sixth year in Hogwarts begins.**

**Harry: Yes and I come here to next summer too**

**Ron: OK**

**Harry: Ron I must end now. We can talk tomorrow more.**

**Ron: Ok we talk more tomorrow**

**Harry: Bye now Ron**

**Ron: Bye Harry**

**End of first Iris Message**

Percy came to his cabin

Percy: Harry how are your friend?

Harry: He is fine.

Harry: I feel so bad that I can't tell him where I am

Percy: I understand that very well but let's do this thing I come to Hogwarts someday in the fall some weekend and you can reveal your secret if you want to bro. What do you think of this Harry?

Harry: Sounds really good thanks. Is there still a problem Percy?

Percy: Yes I don't know how our dad would react but probably he wants to come too.

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro.

Percy: I talked with Chiron and he said that capture the flag begins after 15 minutes so you have enough time to call to your another friend but it can't last more than 15 minutes is that clear for you Harry?

Harry: Very clear. Do you want to meet my friends too bro?

Percy: Sure.

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro and I introduce them to you then when you come to Hogwarts for a visit.

Percy: Great to hear that from you Harry. I wait you outside my cabin and by the way take your sword with you.

Harry: OK and I will take my sword with me.

Harry Iris messages to Hermione

**Iris Message**

**Harry: Hi Hermione**

**Hermione: Hi Harry. Where are you and why didn't tell us that you are away from the country during the summer?**

**Harry: I can't tell you where I am because you wouldn't understand it at all if I tell you where I am. I explain everything in fall when our sixth year in Hogwarts begins.**

**Hermione: Well OK I understand that. Promise to tell us everything then Harry.**

**Harry: I promise. See you on September 1****st**** on Kings Cross station in London and platform 9 ¾. I come to Great Britain from here on 28****th**** of August.**

**Hermione: That's great to hear from you Harry.**

**Harry: I must end now we can talk more tomorrow.**

**Hermione: Ok we talk more tomorrow.**

**Harry: Bye now Hermione**

**Hermione: Bye Harry**

**End of second Iris Message**

Harry took his sword and went outside from his and Percy's cabin and Percy was waiting for him and in the other hand Harry holds his wand because he had took from his bed then when he ended his Iris message.

To be continued

Please review and tell me what would you like to happen in next chapter and I will notice them.


	2. End of the second day and whole day 3

Capture the Flag, Percy's test and swimming and Harry meets his biological mum

Harry: Well what do you think of my sword?

Percy: Bro I already said that it is beautiful.

Annabeth: Yes it really is beautiful

Grover: It is beautiful

Chiron: Wow that is very beautiful sword Harry.

Harry: I am so happy that you all like my sword.

Capture the Flag began and the game went really well because blue team won and everyone were so surprised from that how well Harry used his sword and they were also so amazed when Harry used his wand and did the spells which he had learn so far in Hogwarts and the next year in Hogwarts would be great just like these previous years had were.

Nico came to Percy, Annabeth, Harry and Grover

Nico: Great job Harry. That was awesome.

Harry: Thanks for the compliment. Percy who is this?

Percy: Harry this is Nico son of Hades.

Harry: God of the underworld?

Nico: That's the one

Harry: Well nice to meet you.

Nico: Nice to meet you too Harry. Let's talk more tomorrow Harry I must leave now to Hades cabin.

Harry: OK let's talk more tomorrow Nico and bye.

Nico left

Annabeth: Percy and Harry let's talk tomorrow more I must leave too my own cabin and as I have understand you two have something to do together so I don't interrupt you.

Percy and Harry in one voice: OK let's talk more tomorrow Annabeth. Yes we have a thing together and we will appreciate that you don't interrupt us.

Percy: It is a test thing.

Annabeth in amazed: A test thing?

Percy: Yes. Why aren't you leaving already?

Annabeth: Oh sorry, Annabeth said and left to her own cabin.

Harry: Percy!

Percy: What? Don't yell at me I am right here next to you. What is the problem?

Harry: What if I don't pass your test Percy?

Percy: Don't worry Harry you will pass it because you have passed my other tests too.

Harry put his sword to the other side of his broom and did one spell again and now he was in his swimming shorts and after that he put his wand to his bed and followed Percy to water where Percy started his test's first part. Harry holded his breath under the surface for two hours and when he did this he broke Percy's personal record.

Percy: You past first part bro and now it is time for second part and when you past that I thought to take you to our father's palace. What do you say about this bro?

Harry: Sounds great.

Harry dived under the surface and he himself surprised that he could breathe under the surface very well.

Percy: Great now when you have passed both parts it is time to visit our dad's palace let's go bro.

Harry: Great to hear that from you Percy. OK let's go

They both started to swim towards the bottom of the sea and they both swam so long until they finally arrived to their father's palace and Poseidon was there and surprised when he saw his both sons.

Poseidon: I presume that the test went well Perseus.

Perseus: Yes dad it did went really well and he passed both parts.

Harry: Hi dad

Poseidon: Hi son and by the way now you have earned my trust my son. Great job and I hope that you two both visit me another time too.

Harry and Percy in one voice: We will dad. We don't want to leave just yet because we just came here.

Poseidon: You can stay here for some time but you will need some rest too.

Harry and Percy in one voice: We know that dad and thanks.

Poseidon: You are welcome my sons.

Poseidon: So how are you two?

Harry and Percy in one voice: We are fine dad.

Percy: Bro I have my own room here

Harry: Can I see it bro?

Percy: Sure

Harry: Dad can I have my own room too?

Poseidon: Of course you can have your own room too son. I have here two extra rooms so you can have another of them if you want and I can lead you to your room when you and Perseus come from his room. What do you say about this son?

Harry: Sounds really good thanks dad

Poseidon: That's great to hear from you my son and come here then.

Harry: I will dad I promise that to you.

Poseidon: Great to hear that from you my son. See you later son

Harry: See you later dad.

Percy and Harry went to Percy's room and then Percy performed to Harry one question.

Perseus: Bro do you like my room or not?

Harry: Yes I like your room very much bro.

Both Harry and Percy were in Percy's room three hours when they left from Percy's room and went to their dad's palace and then Poseidon came and guided Harry to his room and opened the door and Harry and Percy went in and Percy closed the door behind when he himself was entered the room.

Harry: Bro do you like my room?

Percy: Yes I like your room but you should do something to your room because this looks now so empty except the bed and I really think that you should furnish and decorate your room according to your own taste bro.

Harry: Great suggestion bro and I will do that what you just suggested.

Percy: Now when you have met your biological father do you want to meet my mom and your biological mother too Harry?

Harry: Yes of course I would like to meet Sally.

Percy: Great to hear that from you bro and we go tomorrow to meet her. What this sounds like bro?

Harry: That sounds really great indeed it sounds really great and I really want to see my biological mum.

Percy: That's great to hear from you bro.

Percy and Harry left from Harry's room and Harry closed his room's door behind him lightly and they started to swim through their dad's palace but Poseidon stopped them.

Poseidon: So you are now leaving? Can you visit me tomorrow also?

Harry and Percy in one voice: Yes we are leaving now and we can come tomorrow here too

Poseidon: Sleep well my sons

Harry and Percy in one voice: We will sleep well dad.

Poseidon: That's great to hear from you my sons.

Harry and Percy left from Poseidon's palace and they swam so long when they were on the surface and they went directly to their cabin and Harry took his wand from his bed and did clothes changing spell and were now in his night clothes and the night went really well and both Percy and Harry woke up in same time and Harry did clothes changing spell again and was now in his school uniform and Percy get dressed very quickly and then they left from Poseidon's cabin and went out and they noticed Chiron immediately and Harry had took his Firebolt broom with him. They went directly to Chiron and Percy performed to him a question.

Percy: Chiron, can we leave from Camp because I thought that Harry should meet his biological mother and we are coming back here too that's promise?

Chiron: Of course you can leave the Camp and I agree with you Percy because he should really meet his biological mother. Let me know when you are coming back here Percy.

Percy: I will Chiron, Percy said and he had already been in the stable and now he and Blackjack was ready to leave and also Harry was ready to leave.

Harry climbed to his Firebolt broom and pushed the ground hard and started to fly and Percy climbed to Blackjack's back and the horse started to fly too. They both flew so long when they were in the right place and Harry rose from his Firebolt broom and Percy rose from Blackjack's back and the Pegasus started to fly towards Camp Half-Blood. After that Harry did the spell Accio and his parchment two appeared to his hand.

After this Percy said following: Let's go inside bro

Harry: Yes let's go inside bro

They both went inside and Percy closed his home's door behind him.

Percy: Hi mom

Sally: Hi son. Wait a minute you look familiar but I don't remember you.

Percy: Of course you don't remember him because you gave him to adoption.

Harry: Look at this parchment, Harry said and showed his parchment two to Sally

Parchment two

_**Harry James Potter Heritage Results**_

_**Name: Harry James Potter**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Birthday: 31-07- 1980**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Mother: Sally Jackson, Lily Potter ne Evans**_

_**Father: BLURRRRRR, James Potter**_

Sally looked at the parchment and suddenly her memories started to come back and she remembered everything and Sally looked the parchment long time and after this Harry put his parchment two his school robes other pocket.

Sally: Son can I hug you when you finally got home.

Harry: Sure you can mum and I am glad that I finally met you. Why you gave me to adoption and I want to know this so much?

Sally: Well at that time I really wasn't ready to be a mum again son.

Percy: You could tell me much earlier that I have a brother mom and then I would be very happy. I am happy too now but would appreciate that if you had told me this earlier mom.

Sally: I know son and I am so sorry.

Harry: Do you want to be my biological mum now Sally?

Sally: Of course I want that more than anything. Percy I am happy that you found your long lost brother finally.

Percy: That's great to hear from you mom. Bro what are you going to do after when you have graduated from Hogwarts.

Harry: I have thought about moving here to United States because I want to be with my real family with you, our mother and our father.

Percy: That's great to hear from you bro. Aren't you going to visit your adopted parents at all after that when you have moved here in States?

Harry: Of course I am going to visit them too but not every day and by the way I can always Iris message them and if I want I can do that every day.

Percy: That's great to hear from you bro. Do you want to come back to Camp now bro or are we going to be here for a while still?

Harry: Let's be here for a while still bro and then we can leave back to Camp is that OK for you bro?

Percy: That sounds great bro because I haven't been home so long time and now I am very happy that you finally met your biological mother bro.

Percy turned to his and Harry's mum and performed to her two questions.

Percy: Mom how are you? Do you have something to eat because we left in so much hurry from Camp that we haven't time to eat at all?

Sally: I am fine thanks for asking son. I can make something if you haven't eaten yet.

Percy and Harry in one voice: That's great to hear from you mum and we are so happy to be here by you.

Harry: I am so happy that I finally met you mum because I haven't met you before. I don't know what my friends thinks when I tell them that my real last name is actually Jackson not Potter and I really hope that they won't faint in front of me.

Sally: I am sure that they will accept you as you are and I am really sure about this.

Harry: Great to hear that from you mum, bro what do you say about this?

Percy: I agree with my mum and they will definitely accept you as you are and remember this I am going to Hogwarts this fall for a visit.

Harry: Great to hear that from you bro and I will wait you in Hogwarts this autumn. Bro can we come here some other day too before when I have to leave back to UK? Don't worry I will be coming to Camp Half-Blood next summer too and that summer would be the last summer which I spend here because in next year's autumn my seventh year at Hogwarts begins and after that when I have graduated from Hogwarts next spring I will move here permanently.

Percy: Sure we can come here some other day too before when you have to return back to UK.I am glad that you told me that you are coming to Camp next summer too and I am happy that you are going to move here permanently after your seventh year at Hogwarts. I am going to take contact to Chiron now and I tell him that we are coming back now bro, what do you say about this?

Harry: Sounds good do that bro.

Percy Iris message Chiron

**Percy: Chiron we are coming back to Camp now.**

**Chiron: Great to hear that from you Percy and I am waiting for you two.**

**Percy: Great to hear that from you Chiron and see you soon**

**Chiron: See you soon Percy and Harry**

End of Iris Message

Percy: Let's go bro back to Camp Half-Blood

Harry: OK bro let's go bro back to Camp Half-Blood

They went to the door when they had eaten the breakfast and they went out from the door and Harry closed the door behind him. Outside of the house Percy whistled and Blackjack came from Camp Half-Blood and Percy climbed his Pegasus's back and Harry climbed to his Firebolt broom and pushed the ground hard and he started to fly next to Percy and Blackjack and when they had flown enough on the sky they landed on the ground in the Camp Half-Blood and Percy went off from Blackjack's back and brought Blackjack to the stable and took care of it and let it rest and after this Percy went out from the stable and went to his brother.

Harry went off from his Firebolt broom when Percy came from the stable because he had flown some time on the sky by himself. Harry and Percy went to their cabin and Harry put his broom next to Percy's Trident and after that they left from their cabin and went to Chiron who was waiting for them.

Chiron: Harry do you like your biological mother or not?

Harry: Yes Chiron I do like her very much and she is very nice indeed.

Chiron: That's great to hear from you Harry.

Percy: I knew you would like my mom oops I mean our mom bro.

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro.

Annabeth and Grover and Nico came to Chiron, Percy and Harry. Chiron left

Annabeth, Grover and Nico in one voice: Hi Percy and Harry

Percy and Harry in on voice: Hi Annabeth, Grover and Nico

Annabeth: How was the test Percy?

Percy: It went really well and he past both parts and I am so happy that I have brother.

Harry: I am also glad that I have brother now because I have never had brother before I met Percy. I have never known my biological parents until now because I have lived most part of my life in Great Britain and London.

Annabeth: Really?

Harry: Yes really

Grover and Nico in one voice: We are glad that you are now here with us Harry.

Harry: I am glad too because now I have found my true family.

Percy: Mom should have told me earlier that I have brother.

Harry: I know bro but aren't you happy now when I am here now bro?

Percy: Of course I am happy now when you are here now bro.

Harry: If she had told you earlier that you have brother would you then come and visit me to UK?

Percy: Of course I would then come and visit you bro and that is sure bro.

Harry: That is great to hear from you bro.

Percy: I am glad bro

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro. Today is really beautiful day sun is shining and I am really happy.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Grover in one voice: Yes today is beautiful day.

Harry: Bro I promised my British friends that I talk with them more today. Can I iris message them or not bro?

Percy: Of course you can.

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro

Percy: Bro remember that after those iris messages we are going to visit dad.

Harry: Yes bro I remember that

Harry went to the Poseidon's cabin and closed the cabin's door behind him and went to sit down to his bed and then he iris messages Ron and Hermione.

Iris message

**Harry: Hi Ron. How are you today?**

**Ron: Hi Harry. I am fine today. What have you done in there today?**

**Harry: I have done all kinds of things and I really like this place a lot.**

**Ron: I understand and I wish I could come there sometime if you don't mind mate. Ginny really misses you so much and I have noticed one thing and that thing is that she is starting to cry and she cries almost every day nowadays.**

**Harry: That's really sad to hear from you Ron and can you please tell to Ginny to stop crying now because I am fine and I am coming back to UK on 28****th**** of August**

**Ron: I will tell that to Ginny and I hope that she stops crying.**

**Harry: Ron you can come here when our seventh year in Hogwarts is over because I am going to move here permanently then.**

**Ron: That's great to hear from you Harry.**

**Harry: I am glad and by the way Ron it is way much easier for you to come here when you know my secret do you believe me Ron or not?**

**Ron: Yes I do believe you Harry and you are right too. I am looking forward to seeing you on Kings Cross Station on September 1****st**** on platform 9 ¾.**

**Harry: You will see me then Ron and I promise that to you Ron.**

**Ron: That's great to hear from you Harry.**

**Harry: I have to end now Ron because I have to talk with Hermione too and I talk with you again tomorrow.**

**Ron: OK bye now mate**

**Harry: Bye now mate**

Second Iris message

**Harry: Hi Hermione**

**Hermione: Hi Harry. How are you today?**

**Harry: I am fine and you how are you today?**

**Hermione: I am fine too, Harry. Are you going to celebrate your birthday there where you are right now?**

**Harry: Yes I am going to celebrate my birthday here where I am right now. I am so eager to see what they have planned to my birthday but it is not until 31****st**** of July.**

**Hermione: I know Harry, I know that very well.**

**Harry: You will know my secret in autumn because you will see then a person who is important to me.**

**Hermione: Sounds very interesting Harry. Do you still have something to do today? I have to go soon to shopping and after that I go home and then I see Ron.**

**Harry: Yes I still have something to do today. I guess I should end now Hermione let's talk more tomorrow.**

**Hermione: OK bye now Harry**

**Harry: Bye now Hermione**

End of second Iris message

Percy came to his cabin and noticed Harry and went to him

Percy: Bro how are your friends?

Harry: They are fine bro. Harry did the clothes changing spell and his school uniform disappeared and after this Harry put his wand to his night table and went to Percy.

Harry: Are we going to dad's palace now bro, Harry asked wearing his swim shorts now?

Percy: Yes we are going now to dad's palace bro, Percy said and he had taken his Trident from leaning to the wall.

They both went to swimming directly from Poseidon's cabin and they swam so long when they finally arrived to their dad's palace and they both was so happy and when they arrived to Poseidon's palace they stayed in the doorway when they noticed that their dad was coming towards them and also their dad was so happy when he saw his sons again.

Poseidon: I am so happy that you came again here for a visit. Son do you liked your biological mum?

Harry: Yes dad I really liked my biological mum and she is so nice indeed.

Poseidon: That's great to hear from you my son. Perseus how are you today?

Perseus: I am just fine dad. Dad we should go to Hogwarts some weekend in fall because in my opinion Harry's friends need to know what he really is. What do you say about this dad?

Poseidon: I agree with you Perseus my son and I am going then with you if you don't mind.

Perseus: I don't mind that at all and you can come.

Poseidon: That's great to hear from you my son Perseus.

Harry: I am so happy that both of you are coming in autumn in my school for a visit.

Poseidon and Perseus in one voice: We will come with pleasure Harry.

Harry: That's great to hear from both of you.

Poseidon: Son should I take my human-like form to use then or not?

Harry: Yes you should take your human-like form to use then because the others might frighten your true form dad.

Poseidon: I will take my human-like form to use then son.

Harry: Thanks dad.

Poseidon: You are welcome son.

Harry: Bro shall we go now to my own room? I just thought about that because I should do something to my room and I am so happy that I took my waterproof wand with me when I came here.

Percy: Of course we shall go bro and I didn't know that you have also a waterproof wand bro.

Harry: Well when I somehow already knew that I am demigod too I decided to buy a waterproof wand too and my primary wand is not waterproof wand that was the reason why I wanted a waterproof wand. Do you understand now bro?

Percy: Yes I do understand that now bro.

Harry: That's great to hear from you bro and let's go now.

Both of the brothers went to the Harry's room and then Harry started to decorate his new room with his waterproof wand and first he transformed some of his stuff from UK to this new room. He has a lot of Quidditch posters and he put them to the wall and after that he put some of his normal clothes to the wardrobe. Next he casted a spell and then his bedside table appeared out of nowhere and after this he casted a spell and then another of his Gryffindor bed sheets back from UK from his bed sheets wardrobe and after that he casted a spell and another of his Gryffindor flags appeared to his new room and he put his flag to the wall. His bed sheets he put to his bed and then he made a one simple spell and the bed was now made. Then Harry casted the chairs and two more tables, Gryffindor carpet which is waterproof also and Harry made also his Quidditch posters, Gryffindor flag and Gryffindor bed sheet waterproof. Tables and chairs were waterproof also. Next Harry casted some lamps too to his new room and he put one lamp to his bedside table and two of them to his room's floor and then he casted Gryffindor colour wallpaper to cover his room's wall and after this he casted some of his books back from UK from home and then Harry asked that if Percy could do that language change spell and his brother agreeded and took his waterproof wand from his brother's hand and then changed the language to Ancient Greek and after that Percy gave Harry's wand back to Harry and his brother took his wand and put the books the bedside table's drawer and after this he put his waterproof wand back to his waterproof Gryffindor house uniforms pocket and closed the zipper and then he turned to his brother.

Harry: Thanks bro. What do you say about my room now bro?

Percy: Now this looks better. Great job bro.

Harry: You are welcome bro.

To be continued

Authors Note

This is my way to write and if don't like my writing style then don't write review at all and only those who really likes my writing style can write review. By the way people you should know one thing and that thing is that I am a Finn girl and English isn't my mother tongue so please don't say anything negative about my English skills because when you something negative about my English skills that makes me feel really sad and upset indeed it does. I am not lying. Negative reviews really makes me feel sad and upset.


End file.
